


There is Something Wrong With Mystic Falls

by Oddities1991



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities1991/pseuds/Oddities1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric is not her first clue. Jenna Sommers character study. Originally written during season 1ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Something Wrong With Mystic Falls

There’s something wrong with Mystic Falls. To the untrained eyes, it’s hard to tell. The people are nice, the criminals disappear, the teenagers are kids. It’s like every other small town home but look past the surface and you will see dead bodies and broken hearts. Evil in the face of good, good in the face of evil. Jenna, of all people, knows this.

Alaric is not her first clue. She’s known since she was a kid that something was wrong. She remembers her sisters late nights and dark eyes and her insistence for special perfumes and foods. She remembers the suspicion, the terror, the secrets all laid to bear for the world to see on the face of a frightened girl. She remembers the romance, the darkness, the hope. She watched it all from their shared bedroom.

She watches it again, flashing across her nieces eyes. Suspicion, terror, secrets, darkness all intertwined with the romance and mystery of the Salvatore brothers. She mourns the innocence that was Elena Gilbert – perhaps not as sweet as she should be, but a child none the less.

As much as she loves Alaric, as much as she keeps him in her bed and flirts and jokes, she knows that he is not everything that he seems. She pretends not to notice the way his eyes trail after Elena in that not-quite-right way, she pretends to take Elena’s excuses and Jeremy’s smiles. She pretends not to know that the thing pretending to be Elena is not who she claims to be. She pretends, even to herself, that she is okay with not being in the know. She pretends, she knows, she mourns.

She is the only one who seems to know the truth. She’s not quite as oblivious as everyone thinks she is. Perhaps that is for the best, perhaps not. All she knows is that when everything crumbles, it will not be a repeat of Miranda’s life. Whatever darkness hits Mystic falls and corrupts her sister’s children, they will remain alive and safe and relatively unharmed.


End file.
